


Her Name is His Plea

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name is His Plea

She wraps her hand around his cock, stroking him from base to tip, her thumb grazing over the drop that appears. She glances at him, before lifting her thumb up to her mouth.

A lot can turn Ethan on, but watching as Kristina swipes her sweet little tongue across her thumb for a taste, he grows harder than he already was, if it's possible.

She gives him a smile, before lowering her head, and taking him inside, her full red lips wrapped tightly around him. When she begins to suck, he can't stop the groan, her name is his plea.


End file.
